Daily life: Disaster Week
Daily life: Disaster Week or Daily life 2 is a 2013 American animated satirical science-fiction action comedy film. It serves as a sequel to Daily life: The movie and the second film in the ''Daily life'' film series. The film satirizes science-fiction and action films, as well as their associated clichés and absurd plot devices and plotholes. It was written, directed, and co-produced by Donner Damn and was released on GoAnimate on . The original release date planned was , but was rescheduled to on January 18, 2013 due to the additional animation work needed. Plot The portal human in the previous film, whose name is revealed to be CUNTBAG-69, has a meeting with his portal community. He vows that he will avenge himself by capturing Bob Howards, who had successfully escaped from it with the help of retired bodyguard Brian. Bob invites his friends over for dinner at a nearby restaurant. However, when the cooks were all killed and replaced by portal humans sent by CUNTBAG-69, the food sent to Bob's friends are filled with laxatives, causing them to rush to the bathroom. When they enter the bathroom stalls, they are sucked in the toilet into the portal, and are confronted by CUNTBAG-69. Bob quickly remembers the portal, and rushes in the bathroom stalls only to see them empty. Bob contacts Brian and educates him about his situation, who agrees to help. However, when Brian brings him to a rural location, he reveals that he has been working for CUNTBAG-69 since he left in the first film, as it was suggesting a deal to reveal the cause of his wife's death. Bob tries to escape, but CUNTBAG-69 appears and knocks him out. Bob finds himself in another universe inside the portal, along with his friends. Desperate to escape, he insists that Brian's wife had never existed. With the help of the universe's advanced machinery, Bob heads back in time to alter the past and find out the cause of Brian's wife's death. However, when he questions why Brian has not used this machine yet, he heads back to the universe and discovers that Brian is actually a robot clone created by CUNTBAG-69. With the help of one of his friends, who is a former engineer, Bob reprograms Brian, after knocking him out with a special weapon that only works on robot clones which were found in the universe, into thinking that he must find the actual Brian and destroy CUNTBAG-69. When the robot clone of Brian helps Bob and his friend escape to the main universe after convincing CUNTBAG-69 that he needs to recharge, they find the actual Brian in a rural place in the surrounding area of where the robot clone of Brian met Bob, with the help of a GPS created by Bob's former engineer friend. The actual Brian reveals that he never had a wife. However, when CUNTBAG-69 raises suspicions on the clone needing to recharge despite not having this feature, it secretly follows the clone using a tracker which was installed inside the clone when it was first created. When CUNTBAG-69 finds Bob, his friends, the clone, and the actual Brian, it kills Bob's engineer friend and the rest escape. The actual Brian packs his weapons with the rest, and destroys his robot clone completely, knowing that it can be tracked. When they head back to the area where Bob and the robot clone first met, they are confronted by CUNTBAG-69 and his portal community. They go through a series of gun fights, and at the end, Bob manages to defeat CUNTBAG-69. A year later, Bob is still a successful estate agent, and persuades Brian into joining him. Production 'Conception, writing and animation' The film was conceived from its precessor Daily life: The movie, which was a critical and box office failure. From April 20, 2012 to November 3, 2012, Damn wrote a 198-page script. Animation production, which Damn was responsible for, began on November 4, 2012; and was competed on June 25, 2013.Ref 2 Reception 'Critical reception' Daily life: Disaster Week received mainly positive reviews. Koopatrev Community gave it a B- grade.Ref 3 Koopatrev Solo gave it a B grade, with the consensus "Despite weak animation, Daily life: Disaster Week is undeniably funny with gleeful profanity, thrilling action scenes, and gut-busting satire."review 'Box office' Due to the fact that it was released on GoAnimate, a site which can be viewed freely by anyone, it did not receive any gross, resulting in a loss of $37 million, which was its budget. See also *''Daily life'' franchise *''Daily life: The movie'' *''Daily life'' References Category:Films Category:Films in 2013 Category:Daily life Category:Daily life: The movie